1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a sling to hold and support a pillow or other stuffing material for use by patients during their recovery period from major surgical procedures such as cardiac, abdominal or pelvic surgical procedures. The sling supports the pillow or other stuffing material from the patient in a position to enable the patient to easily and quickly use the pillow or stuffing material as a "cough pillow". Supporting the "cough pillow" in close proximity to the area on which the surgical procedure is formed and in a position for ready access and grasping by the patient, enables the patient to have free use of their hands and upper extremities but yet maintains the pillow or stuffing material in position for immediate use. The sling includes a casing constructed of flexible, fabric-like material which may be rectangular in form or other desired shapes with one surface of the casing having an opening to enable insertion of a conventional hospital pillow which has been folded or other stuffing material such as "fiberfill" or other similar material. The casing is provided with an attachment strap or straps to secure the sling to a patient in close proximity to the area of a surgical procedure and in a position for ready access by the patient thus enabling the patient to use the sling and pillow or stuffing material as a "cough pillow" especially when a cough response occurs unexpectedly and spontaneously.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is well known to utilize a "cough pillow" when a patient is recovering from surgical procedures or otherwise finds that it is necessary or desirable to prevent complications or when engaged in deep breathing or coughing exercises by holding the pillow against the surface area of the incision site. The following patents relate to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,601 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,258 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,477 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,613
The patents listed above include various types of devices to be held against a patient. The Lagin device is constructed in a manner that a patient must put his arms into an appropriate place in relation to the pillow prior to coughing which requires that the patient keep up with his "cough pillow" by carrying it in his hands or locating it quickly when the need to cough occurs. The Yon patent discloses a heart-shaped pad to be held by the patient when coughing which again requires that the patient keep up with his "cough pillow" by either carrying it in the hands or finding it quickly when the need to cough occurs. The patents to Moore and Eves disclose pad devices but are not related to use of such devices as a "cough pillow".
None of the above patents disclose the particular structure of the present invention which supports a pillow or stuffing material from a patient to enable the patient to quickly and easily locate the pillow or stuffing material and position the pillow or stuffing material in the desired location even when the onset of coughing is unexpected and spontaneous and incapable of being suppressed for the length of time necessary to locate a pillow which may be spaced from and not immediately accessible to the patient.